CloudRunner Fortress
CloudRunner Fortress is a region of Sauria that is (or at the very least, was) ruled by the CloudRunner tribe. The Queen CloudRunner is the ruler of this Fortress, with her chief engineer Gradabug in charge of the keys and elevators. It was one of four regions of Sauria to begin to separate from the planet after the removal of the SpellStones and was also the location of one of the Spellstones that had to be taken to the Ocean Force Point Temple. 'Overview' The Fortress itself is situated in high ground and cannot be accessed by those without the ability to fly, such as the rival tribe, the EarthWalkers. General Scales hoped to use this as a base to rule over the planet. This is partly because the fortress was sitting on rich deposits of gold and jewels. The fortress itself has many wind tunnels that are like elevators of the fortress. It has a complete prison and a generator room. On the upper most part is kind of like a dock area for airships. 'History' ''Plight of Sauria During the Saurian Crisis, General Scales had conquered the Fortress and imprisoned the Queen CloudRunner. It was here that Scales had even managed to temporarily imprison Fox during his quest to save Sauria. With laser-zapping Sentry Bots on patrol for non-SharpClaw lifeforms, he was taken into capture, leaving Scales in full control of the Fortress. Fox escaped with a new SharpClaw Disguise sent from Slippy and persued the General though the fortress. He located Scales in the mine and attempted to attack. Scales fled the scene via teleportation and Fox did not encounter him again, until they met for the final time during the Test of Scales. The SharpClaw sped away on their racers until they were destroyed, allowing Fox to take his second SpellStone back to Sauria's Ocean Force Point Temple. On the way, Fox confronted four members of Star Wolf, with Andrew, Algy, Leon and Pigma during their attempt to steal the SpellStone. Although Fox was successful in returning the SpellStones, he learned that the planet required the Krazoa Spirits to ensure Sauria's reconstruction. After Andross's defeat in outer space (or in Astropolis at the Lylat Star in ''Star Fox Pentalogy), the spirits were able to resume their protection of Sauria and returned CloudRunner Fortress to the planet's main surface. ''Aparoid Invasion ''Nintendo World 'Trivia' *The way to get Fox's staff back is not indicated clearly in the game. One of the trapped dinosaurs, Gradabug says "Get your staff, but don't wake the SharpClaw". This would mislead the player into thinking that Fox has to sneak over to his staff. The puddles would also indicate this, as they would normally act as a way to wake the sleeping SharpClaw. In fact, getting within a couple feet of the staff will wake up the SharpClaw, regardless of what else is done. The real way to retrieve the staff is to use the SharpClaw disguise, which is not clearly indicated. **Fox can easily avoid detection by walking slowly on the far right of room. *If one looks closely at the depiction of the CloudRunner Fortress on the area-select screen, the building shown is the one from the cancelled Dinosaur Planet game, and not the new one seen in-game. 'References' *''Star Fox Adventures'' *''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Category:Lands of Sauria Category:Fortresses